The CrimeLord of NYC
by Lily Jascine
Summary: Numerous crimes have been comitted in the past, but no suspects were ever named. Reason for this was fear. The SVU detectives become involved when the mysterious Netro Cantanova has sex with a minor and they become the first to investigate a crime he has
1. Chapter 1

In the criminal justice system…. sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous; in New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit…. these are their stories….

The city of New York holds many criminals. Among the worst is a man feared by all. The highest-ranking crime lord for many years, he has gathered many allies. Not once could he be directly tied to any crime. Not once was anyone willing to testify against him from fear; until the slip was made.

" Hey, what's going on?" Detective Stabler walked into the squad room with Olivia close behind him.

" Didn't interrupt your beauty sleep, did we?" Elliot smiled at Fin across the room and looked over to Cragen.

" I'm sorry to call all of you in here at this time of night, but we just received a fax from another precinct. You know the killings that have been going on lately? Well, they just informed me that they think they know who is behind it. A man from their department will be coming over with all their files on the case in a few minutes. We are immediately taking charge of the investigation."

" No offense meant, Captain, but why couldn't you have told us this in the morning?"

" Stop whining John." Fin looked at the captain. " Are you gonna give us any details now?"

Looking behind them, Cragen shrugged. " I don't have to." The rest of them turned and saw a young officer rush in, dripping from the pouring rain outside.

" I have several cases of files for the SVU squad."

" Yes, just bring them in here and put them on the floor."

The young man nodded, put down his box at Cragen's feet and turned to retrieve the rest.

After the younger officer had left, the boxes were transferred to an interview room where a board was set up. Olivia, Elliot, John, and Fin sat at the table across from the captain who was standing on the opposite side, writing on the board.

" Netro Cantanova?" Olivia looked at the name on the board. " Who's he?"

" That's what we need to find out. Each of you, take a box and write down any important facts on the board. I'll come back to check on you in an hour."

Papers lay scattered over the table as they were taken out of the box, read, and discarded into one of two piles, "Useful Information" or, as Munch called it, " The Useless Crap". Occasionally someone got up and wrote on the board, but it was mostly silent.

" Man." Elliot sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his eyes. The others followed suit and sat back. " This guy is unbelievable."

" He's a crime lord. No matter how many times he kills, he gets away with it." Olivia glanced at the board. " Of course a lot of the time one of the members of his 'inner circle' did the actual killing."

" Yeah, but for once there's no definite pattern to his movements. He dabbles in every crime that has ever existed. People, I've read, will pay huge amounts for what they call, 'protection'. Supposedly this guy has a close circle of people he actually speaks to, then word is passed down to lesser cronies." Munch put down the file he had been reading from.

" He owns a series of nightclubs and other organizations. He has more money than he knows what to do with. However, nobody seemed able to come up with an adequate description of him until this picture was taken by an undercover cop two years ago at one of the nightclubs." Olivia held up a picture. " This is him." She pointed to a man seated in a chair on the balcony overlooking the dance floor.

" That's hardly what I'd call a good picture. It's dark and you can hardly make out the guy."

Olivia glanced at Munch before pulling out an envelope. " Yeah, but these are more pictures. The same guy took them. As each one was taken with a camera that was hidden in his jacket material, it was transferred to a computer and printed out, which is lucky because, Netro knew. Once the pictures stopped coming another undercover cop confirmed that the guy had been shot."

Elliot sat forward in his chair and looked at the pictures spread over the table. " Here are others that were in my file. Same situation, it was dark, you can hardly make anything out. The cop that took these pictures I found, was assumed dead."

They all stared at the pictures for a few minutes before Olivia spoke. " Look." They all looked at where she pointed in several pictures. " That girl. She can't be that old, but she's on the balcony with him. Obviously a member of his inner circle and," Olivia pointed to a picture where Netro had stood and, unlike his whores, was kissing the girl's head gently before walking away, " he seems to actually care about her."

" Hold on a second." Fin looked through the papers on the table and took one, reading it. " That girl is probably what he refers to as his daughter, Avita Cantanova." He pushed a snapshot of a young girl to the center of the table.

" Are they actually related?" Munch picked up the picture and studied it before passing it to Olivia.

" No. He legally adopted her twelve years ago, look."

" You mean he actually did something legal?" Elliot took the file that Fin passed to him. " This girl was three when he adopted her which means she's fifteen now, right?"

" Fifteen?" Olivia took the file and read. " You're saying a fifteen year old girl he calls his daughter is included in the stuff he does?"

" Not only included. She helps." Munch placed a paper down on the table. " Roughly six months ago a cop came upon Avita and Netro interrogating an undercover agent at gunpoint. Once they saw him, Netro ran and Avita, who had been holding the gun, I quote " smiled and shot first the officer then myself"."

" Quote? So the guy lived?"

" Surprisingly, yes. Avita is very good with guns, but apparently, that day she was in a hurry and missed his heart."

" So what do we do? How are we supposed to catch this guy and why us?"

" Because there are alleged clues that Netro Cantanova has been having sex with a minor." The detectives looked over as their captain entered the interview room.

" Sex with a minor?" Olivia stood up. " Any idea who?"

" Yes, that's what's disturbing. His daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another. " Is there any proof?"

" Not anymore there isn't. The cop that accidentally walked in on them…" Cragen mimed pulling a trigger.

" Dead." Olivia sighed and sat down. " So what are we supposed to do?"

" I want you and Elliot to talk to her."

" And how, exactly, are we supposed to do that without dying? Captain, this guy has killed any cop that steps into his clubs."

" That is what bullet-proof vests are for, Elliot. Anyway, I want you to talk to her. Stay away from the others. Wait until she is alone."

Two days later everyone was sitting in the squad room. Munch and Fin were throwing a koosh ball back and forth. Everyone looked up as Cragen walked in, stopping in front of Olivia and Elliot's desks. " We just got word that a big party is being thrown at the Black Day Nightclub. You two need to be ready by 8:00. Now, there is a strict dress code if you don't want to stand out."

" Let me guess," Elliot stood up, " we have to wear black."

" All black. I've had two officers do your shopping for you. Here." He handed both Elliot and Olivia a bag. " Go get dressed and meet back here."

Once Elliot and Olivia had come out of the bathrooms and sat back down, Cragen started.

" As you see, you are both dressed in black jeans, shirts, and leather coats. This is standard for the Black Day Nightclub. Clothing wise, you won't stand out. Both of you have on bulletproof vests as a precaution. Now remember, Avita and Netro are extremely close. Look for one and you will more than likely find the other. This is a file I pulled on Avita. You have two hours to look it over."

Olivia and Elliot watched the captain leave. Munch and Fin got up and joined them at their desks. Soon enough, papers covered their desks. " Get this, Avita Cantanova, whose original name was Jess Williams, lived with her two parents in the suburbs of New York, twenty minutes from the city. She was born in October of 1989 to Jack and Jennifer Williams."

" Jack, Jennifer, and Jess." Fin looked over the papers at Elliot.

" Yes. They died in a…. double homicide. The murderers were never found."

" Oh my God. Elliot look at this." Olivia leaned across the desk. " A close friend of the family Isaac Krishton adopted Jess after his friends murders."

" Maybe Isaac and Netro are the same person?"

" Or it could be one of his many alias's. Netro and Avita both have over twenty different aliases in different countries. Not counting the ten or so they have in the United States alone." Munch looked at them. " No one knows his true biological name. Netro Cantanova is only another alias, but his main one."

" A bit coincidental with the death of her parents isn't it? I mean maybe this guy planned them just to get the kid." Fin stood up and walked to the board. " We know this dude has had sex with her. Maybe he just wanted a life companion."

" And he looked for it in a three year old?" Olivia shook her head. " I don't buy it. I think this attraction they have to one another was just a thing that happened. I think that Jack and Jennifer Williams were involved in his dealings and probably, with their new baby, wanted to pull out. Punishment for wanting to pull out of something as involved as this is death."

" So he took her in out of remorse?" Elliot looked at the picture of Netro skeptically. " I just don't see it in this guy."

" Maybe he took her in because he actually cared about her. I mean this three year old would have posed no threat to him. He may have thought ' Hey, I take this kid in I can train her to kill and be my successor.'" Munch shrugged.

" Olivia, Elliot." Cragen came out of his office. " A car is waiting for you outside. It's an unmarked Mercedes. You are arriving together and an officer is acting as your chauffer."

" Well this is great." Olivia and Elliot sat in the back of the car as it pulled up to the club. The vibrations from the music inside could be felt in the car. " So, we go in?"

Olivia nodded. " We do. Come on."

Inside the club, past the guards, all you could see was black. A hundred or so people crowded the dance floor. The music was intense electronic sounds vibrating off the walls. Elliot leaned in to be heard. " There isn't a single girl in here that is over twenty."

" Yeah, but we're not here for that. We have to blend in. Come on, let's find Avita."

" Liv." Olivia turned back and followed Elliot's gaze to the balcony above them. Avita was standing alone, looking over the crowd. As they watched, Netro came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist, whispering to her. Avita nodded. Not ten seconds later, Netro came down the stairs and walked towards the exit. " Now's our chance."

Elliot led them to the stairs. They were about to go up when a heavily built man came down the stairs, blocking their way. " Hey. You guys aren't supposed to be here. What are you doing?"

" We wanted to talk to Netro Cantanova." Elliot met the man's suspicious gaze.

" Netro stepped out. Why is it you wanted to see him?"

Elliot leaned in and whispered, " We need a hit man. This guy's been bothering us. We don't want him around anymore."

The man leaned back and studied their faces for a minute before nodding. " Avita Cantanova's still here. You can talk to her. Follow me." He turned and Elliot and Olivia followed him up the narrow stairs. When they reached the balcony the man held up a hand for them to stop and stepped off into the darkness. A few minutes later, he returned. " She'll see you." With that, he went back down the stairs.

Elliot and Olivia watched after him and were surprised as a voice came from in front of them. Whipping around, they saw, who was undoubtedly, Avita. " You are the ones here for business?" Elliot nodded. " Follow me."

Avita led them across the balcony to a door on the left. She stepped to the side motioning for them to go in. Olivia stepped in after Elliot and looked around. The room was entirely black. Avita flipped a switch by the door and a dim light glowed over the room.

" Please, sit." They did so, on a couch across from the two chairs, one of which Avita occupied. " I am told that you want a hit man. Might I ask who it is for?"

Elliot slid the picture the captain had given them across the table. Avita picked it up and looked at it carefully before placing it back down.

" How did you know to come here? I don't believe I have ever seen you before."

" A friend of ours told us about Netro. He didn't mention you."

" I am his daughter. I take care of business when he is gone." She smiled at them and crossed her legs, picking a cigarette off the table and lighting it.

Elliot restrained himself from saying anything as he watched her blow smoke from her mouth. " How soon can it be done?"

Avita nodded and sat forward, uncrossing her legs. " What are you paying?"

" What's your rate?"

Avita was about to answer when a knock sounded at the door. The door opened within seconds and Netro Cantanova looked over them before his eyes rested on Elliot.

" Avita?"

" They want a hit man."

" Ah." Netro stepped inside and closed the door. Olivia watched him as he sat down next to Avita. He too was dressed in black. His pants were leather and matched his jacket. Both were obviously custom made. His shirt was black with the silver chain of his necklace laying on the neckline. His jet-black hair was slicked back. It went to his shoulders and draped across his right eye as he sat down. The hair was slightly wavy and a goatee covered his chin, sunglasses perched on his head even though it was night. " I am Netro Cantanova."

" They know. A friend of theirs told them about you."

" Really?" Elliot and Olivia met his eyes, keeping their faces emotionless. " Well, I am always glad to be the subject of conversation. Has Avita helped you?"

Elliot nodded. " We were just discussing pay."

" Yes, I believe the normal rate will do for you. Any specifics? Do you wish there to be a specific method of death?"

" Whatever suits you."

Netro smirked. " Good, good."

Avita flipped open a notebook. " Names?"

" Jack and Jennifer." Elliot saw Avita pause before writing their names. " Our first names should be sufficient."

" Of course. Avita, the job goes to Janik. And the name of your annoyance?"

" Don Cragen. He's a cop who's been investigating my source of money for years."

" I know the feeling. A man's way of bringing in the Benjamin's is his own private business."

" Definitely."

" Avita mark the day for…Friday. I find that Friday is always a good day to die. As for payment," Elliot met Netro's gaze as it turned to him. " Five-hundred grand."

Elliot smiled. " Done."

" Wonderful." Netro extended a hand, which Elliot took, followed by Olivia. " You must come out to my balcony with us."


	3. Chapter 3

There were no more than ten people on the balcony, including themselves. Elliot and Olivia watched the people below, occasionally looking back to find where Avita and Netro were. Upon coming out of the room, they had both sat down in the two chairs that were obviously intended for them and not moved except to lean in once in a while and whisper.

Olivia noticed that Avita was watching them. She would stare at their backs and look away as they turned around. Netro came over holding a shot glass out to Elliot who took it. Olivia watched as he was led to the center of the balcony where four men sat in a circle. Feeling something brush by her, Olivia turned and saw that Avita was walking down a set of stairs to the right.

After waiting a few minutes, she followed. The stairs led down to a door. Opening it, she glanced around. It was an alley. Olivia couldn't see anything more than three feet in front of her and walked forward slowly.

" I thought you might follow me."

The voice came from directly behind her and Olivia turned around in time to see Avita stepping out of the shadows.

" You and your friend aren't really here for business are you?" Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but Avita interrupted. " I doubt you're even married. So, why are you here?" Avita leaned back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette from behind her ear.

" Aren't you a little young for that?" Avita stopped before lighting it and smirked.

" Maybe, but what do you care?"

" You're right. We're not married."

" And this Cragen guy?"

" Oh, we do really want him dead. He's been getting warrants for our bank accounts for years."

" What exactly do you do Detective?"

" I don't think that's any of your…." Olivia stopped realizing what Avita had said and seeing the grin that spread across her face.

" I knew it. You guys are cops aren't you?"

" No."

" Don't lie to me Detective. I can sense a cop miles away. You two were far to clean cut to be what you said. Could you be anymore obvious?" Avita laughed. " I'll tell you what. You and your little friend leave now, I'll just tell Netro the job was cancelled. I won't tell him who you are. Leave now while my generosity lasts."

Olivia watched Avita's face. Avita met her gaze before dropping her cigarette to the ground and stepping on it as she walked towards her.

" What are you still doing here, Detective?"

" I know who you are."

Olivia didn't miss the uncertainty in Avita's eyes. " Do you?" Avita adopted a smirk.

Avita turned and had her hand on the door handle as she froze at Olivia's words. " You're Jess Williams. Your father and mother were Jack and Jennifer Williams. Netro was their friend and adopted you under the alias of Isaac Krishton. Your parents were murdered in a double homicide when you were three."

Olivia watched as Avita slowly turned and looked at her. " Who told you that?"

Not missing the menace in her voice or the anger evident in her face, Olivia answered. " We read a file on you."

" And why, might I ask," Avita started slowly walking towards Olivia, who didn't move, " would you have a file on me?"

" Someone reported Netro was committing a crime so we pulled files on the people who were close to him."

" People have always reported Netro committing crimes. The last time a cop came here he was killed and no more have come since, so why did you?"

" Because he is having sex with a minor." Olivia watched as a flicker of fear crossed Avita's face. " I'm with the Special Victims Unit, as is my partner."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" I think you do Jess."

" Don't call me that."

" It's your name."

" Not anymore. Not since Netro took me in. Not since my parents died because of their own stupidity."

" That's a harsh thing to say about your parents."

" Yeah, well, you didn't know them, did you? You have no idea what the circumstances of their deaths were."

" I don't need to. That's not why I'm here."

" Then why are you here, Detective!"

" Because Netro has been having sex with you."

Silence greeted her words and Olivia stepped closer to Avita who looked like she was about to faint. " Who told you these lies?"

" Are they lies? Did you become intimate with each other?"

" Why in the hell do you think I would tell you? Get out of here and take your partner with you." With that, Avita turned and walked at a brisk pace to the door, flung it open, and ran up the steps. Olivia watched after her before following her path.

As she reentered the club and reached the balcony, she saw that Avita had taken her place next to Netro. The glare that was thrown at her could have frozen water. Olivia quickly gathered Elliot and they both excused themselves. In the car on the way back to the precinct, Olivia told Elliot everything that had happened. At the end, Elliot nodded.

" You know we have to try again, don't you?"

" Yeah. That's what worries me."

The next day, everyone gathered in the squad room. Everyone had been told of the events of the previous night.

" So, what do we do now, Captain?" Elliot circled his desk and sat down in the chair.

" These are the onlyallegations that we may actually be able to charge this guy with. These charges, or confirmation of them, may lead to others. Is there any way that you two would be able to go to that club again?"

" No way. If we show up there again, Jess will tell Netro everything and we would be dead in a heart beat. The only reason we got out of there last night is because Jess was too shocked by what I said to do anything."

" So, basically we're at a dead end? That's a really great thing to know." Munch stood up and went to get some coffee.

" What about another option?" Fin leaned forward on his desk.

" If you have one, I can assure you we would all be overjoyed to hear it." Cragen sat down on the top of Elliot's desk, crossing his arms.

" You say Netro doesn't know about you two?"

" Yeah, unless Jess has told him, which is unlikely because he would get mad that she hadn't told him last night." Olivia tapped her desk.

" Well an easy way to do this is, get to Netro first. If he doesn't know yet, he won't have a grudge against you. Talk to him and then get him to bring Jess into the picture. She won't say anything in front of him."

" How can you be sure?" Elliot stood. " How can you even know he hasn't been clued in already?"

" Because if he were, you would be dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot and Olivia were, once again, at one of the numerous clubs of Netro Cantanova. As of yet, they recognized no one from the previous party. Making their way through the crowd, they barely heard as their alias names were called from above.

" Jack! Jennifer!" They looked up and saw a slightly drunken Netro waving at them. " Come on up!" Glad at the easiness, they did.

Up on the balcony, the same crowd lingered. Avita was nowhere to be seen. Netro led them to several chairs in the center and motioned for them to sit down with him. He was drinking something from a shot glass that Elliot was willing to bet was illegal. He gazed at them, smiling.

Olivia, impersonating an air of uncaring asked, " So, Avita didn't come tonight?"

Netro laughed. " Oh, she came. Avita!"

Unable to contain her sudden panic, Olivia looked over to Elliot who was trying to maintain a smooth face. They watched as Avita came over, not noticing them. If she had, she more than likely wouldn't have done what she did next. Netro caught her hand and pulled her to him. She sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist. Both detectives were slightly shocked by the amount of smacking as the kiss continued. Netro seemed not to care that they were there and proceeded in sliding his hands up Avita's shirt. As they broke apart, Olivia saw the smirk on their faces.

Avita turned, with his arms still under her shirt, now snaking around her waist, before reaching for Netro's glass and drinking from it. Her lips were swollen and she was still smiling. Her expression quickly changed as she saw that the two last people she wanted to see, sat across from them. Putting the glass back down, she whispered to Netro who nodded and moved his arms. Avita stood and walked away.

" She is in a bit of a mood tonight, I'm sorry." Netro sipped from his glass and studied them.

Olivia stood. " Excuse me." Netro smiled and nodded at her before talking to Elliot as she walked away.

Making her way through the many drunken people on the dance floor was not easy. Olivia could barely see the retreating figure of Avita, as she turned sharply left and disappeared. Following her, Olivia found the door she had gone through which led to a set of stairs. This club's layout was a lot different then the last one. Proceeding up the stairs, which were pitch black, she was caught off guard as a figure grabbed her on the second landing.

Olivia grasped the arm that was around her neck and felt the coldness of a gun as it was pressed to her head.

" You know, if I killed you now, no one would ever know what really happened." Olivia recognized Avita's voice.

" Jess."

" Don't call me that." Avita spoke with a cold anger. Olivia was shocked when she was released without another word. She heard Avita continuing up the stairs and resisted the urge to pull out her gun as she followed.

Avita opened a door at the very top and held it open. Olivia stepped through. The room beyond was obviously Netro's if he chose to spend the night here. The walls were painted black. A black suede couch was against one wall. A television was hung on the opposite side. In the corner was a bed that was covered with black sheets and a black comforter. Olivia bet that the whole room's furnishings were worth more than five years of her salary.

Avita turned on the single light, which was covered by a black shade, providing a dim glow that filled the room. She laid the gun on a table next to the couch and sat down on the bed. Olivia walked closer and carefully stood in front of her.

" Why did you come back here?"

" Because it's my job."

" Don't give me that! I threatened to tell Netro if you returned and you still do. What do you want?"

" I want you to admit what Netro's done to you so we can convict him of one of the many crimes he's committed."

A vicious glare was directed at her as Avita spoke. " Netro has never done anything to me."

" Are you telling me that the kiss I just witnessed between you was a father-daughter kiss?" Olivia scoffed. " I hate to break it to you, but I've never seen a father kiss his daughter like that."

" I started it." Olivia saw that Jess was giving in.

Walking closer she weighed her words carefully. " Jess, no matter what, it's illegal."

" But I wanted it. I love him."

" That doesn't matter. You are under age and under the circumstances, it's also incest."

" He's not my biological father."

" That doesn't matter, Jess."

Olivia waited for several minutes before finally going over and sitting a foot or so away from Jess on the bed. " It's not his fault."

" Tell me what happened."

Jess looked up and met her eyes. " What do you mean?"

" Tell me when it started. How it started. And why."

A few tears came down Jess's face before she nodded. " It started when I was twelve. It was at the other club. I'd been upset most of the day because one of Netro's so called 'friends', hit on me. He came over when I was alone and started touching me. I didn't like it and asked him to stop, but he just grinned and forced my hand on his…." Jess stopped for a moment and glanced at Olivia before continuing. " Netro saw it, he saw me crying and came over. The guy was on the floor in a second. As soon as he let go of me, I ran. I knew that no one would come into my room, let alone the apartment it was located in below the club because Netro forbid it. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Netro. I didn't answer, knowing that he would come in anyway. He came over to the bed and sat beside me and I just collapsed. He held me for a long time and I cried into his shoulder. When I had stopped crying, he pushed me away and looked into my eyes. He smiled and wiped my face with his thumbs. He said, 'I will never ever let anyone hurt you.' I said, 'Promise?' He nodded and I hugged him again. I sat up and looked into his face and said, 'I love you.' He told me the same and was shocked when I kissed him. You should have seen his face. He basically fell back on the bed with me on top of him. When I stopped he sat back up and stared at me. I took his hand and placed it on my side before kissing him again. He broke off and said, 'Jess.' I said, 'Shut up.' After that, he put his hands on my back and fell on the bed. We kissed for a long time and then…the next morning I woke up, naked in the bed beside him and I knew. I wasn't scared though. I was happy. His arms were around my waist and I knew he loved me."

Olivia stared for a few seconds. Jess had stopped crying and looked at her.

" I bet you think I'm a slut, right?" She laughed without humor and wiped her face.

" No. I don't think you are." Jess stared at her, shock etched in her face. " I think you're confused."

Apparently offended by the idea, Jess sat up and scoffed again. " No, I'm fine."

" Jess."

" I'm fine." Olivia watched as the resolve on her face started to melt and the girl's eyes met hers with tears in them. " I don't know anymore." She collapsed into tears and fell against Olivia. Olivia held her.

" It's okay. I know. It's okay."


End file.
